Cuffed
by Galateagirl
Summary: Danny and Sam end up cuffed to each other by a new invention. As good as thes friends are, will they be able to survive being attached at the wrist? And how the heck will they be able to take showers? DS, maybe. Chapter 2!
1. Cuffed aka Let the Blushing Begin

Author's Note: Yay my birthday! I'm so excited! New books rule!

Danny and Sam were currently having a serious conversation, regarding the newest ghost Danny had beaten.

"I still think it's an octopus." Danny said stubbornly.

"Then why did it explode when you hit it?" Sam demanded. Both were covered in large amounts of ectoplasmic goo.

"Maybe that was it spraying ink." Danny said, phasing out every few seconds. The goo just would not come off his ghost form. As he changed back into Danny Fenton, he realized that it wouldn't come off his human form either. "This is gross."

Sam sighed. "I still say it's a jellyfish. Let's go to your house to clean off."

Danny nodded, scrubbing at the goo and not making any difference.

Sam smiled and laughed a little as they walked. "Well, you have to admit." She said as she opened the door to the Fenton household. "Whatever it was, it's disgusting."

Danny laughed. Jack Fenton called from the kitchen. "Is that you, Danny? Come here. We have a new invention, the Fenton cuffs."

Danny winced and gave Sam a look of apology. They walked to the kitchen.

Jack was holding what looked like a green and silver figure eight, large enough for anyone to put their hands in. The inventor grinned at them. "It locks in-"

Before he could finish, the cuffs flew straight at the pair in the doorway. Both Danny and Sam yelled and threw up their hands. After a minute, they realized they were not being actively attacked and lowered their arms.

Only to find, they were cuffed together. "WHAT?"

"I don't understand." Jack Fenton said, scratching his head. "It's supposed to lock in on ectoplasm."

Sam looked at Danny and slapped her forehead with her free hand. "The jellyfish."

Danny groaned and turned back to his father. "Can you get it off?"

"Well, I don't know. It is fudge time, and I can't think best then." Jack said, heading towards the fridge.

"MOM! Danny Fenton called, dragging his best friend, Sam after him.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Fenton said, raising her goggles.

"You can't do anything!" Danny said, looking desperate.

"It will take a least a week to make a key for the cuffs. Or at least, until the ectoplasm wears off." She looked confused. "How did you get sprayed anyway?"

"Uhhh…" was Danny's witty reply.

"Mrs. Fenton, you live in the same house as a ghost portal. The radiation must have rubbed off on Danny and me because we spend so much time down there." Sam said, thinking on her feet. "What am _I_ going to do?"

"Well, you can stay with us for a week. It'll be like a huge sleepover! I'll call your parents."

"This should be good." Sam muttered to Danny as they followed after his mom.


	2. Massive Embarassment

"Elizabeth, I know this came as quite a shock…Yes, I can understand how you would feel….Is such language really necessary?"

Sam blinked blearily and rubbed her eyes. She had been leaning against Danny's shoulder, dozing as Mrs. Fenton discussed their "situation" to Elizabeth Manson, Sam's mother. This conduct was not surprising, especially since they had been discussing said situation for over an hour. Sam turned to Danny, who had just raised his head and yawned. He smiled slightly at her and raised his hand to rub his eyes, bringing one of Sam's hands with it. Danny looked at the handcuffs puzzled for a second before he remembered their problem. He groaned and leaned his head backwards over the back of the couch.

Maddie yelled into the phone. "I CAN AND WILL FIX IT, THANK YOU _VERY _MUCH! AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST JUMPSUITS?"

Sam and Danny jumped as they heard a phone slammed down. Mrs. Fenton walked into the room. Her face was red and she was clearly fuming. "Well, Sam, you can stay here until the cuffs are removed, but I can't say your mother is incredibly happy about that. She does use the term "Restriction order" quite freely, you know."

Sam turned red and said, "I'm sorry. She…can be a little uptight."

Maddie sniffed. "Yes, well anyway, it's ten o'clock on a school night. It's time for you to get dressed and go to bed."

Danny coughed and blushed. "Mom, about that….how will we change?"

Maddie stopped half-way up the stairs. "Hmmm…"

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Changing did prove to be quite a tricky episode involving blindfolds, scissors and massive embarrassment.

Jazz turned out to own about three halter-tops, the only kind of shirt Sam could wear, while attached at the wrist to Danny. So these shirts would prove quite useful throughout the week. Unfortunately for Sam, none of these shirts were black, they were all varying shades of pink and turquoise. Plans to buy out 'Living Hell's supply of black halter and tube-tops the next day were made by a crimson Sam.

Danny's predicament was a little worse. Jack Fenton owned a shirt that zipped up one side, for reasons unknown. It was definitely the dorkiest shirt anybody had ever seen. And yet, Danny would have to wear it tomorrow. Once Jazz had stopped snickering, she promised to help him search the mall for another option.

Danny and Sam had to sleep in the same bed, to their mutual embarrassment. They managed to drift off to sleep as far opposite one another as possible.

Author's Note: Yes, I had to give them embarrassing clothes, because it had to be logical. You can't wear the same clothes for two days straight and you can't put on a normal shirt without access to one arm. I love reviews people! I'm new to comedy!


	3. Wake Up Call

Sam felt incredibly comfortable. She didn't want to move at all, but she could hear the alarm going off. Her head was so warm and she felt so nicely heavy. Now that she thought about it, the alarm sounded different. Her alarm had a distinctive shrilling sound. This was more of a penetrating beep. Who would change her alarm? This thought was enough to make Sam open her eyes. First, all she could see was skin. Fortunately, she was sleepy enough not to freak out. All she thought was _What's up with this? _She moved her head back and let her eyes trail upward. She could see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her.

This was enough to make her freak out. Sam yelped and rolled backwards, making herself fall off the edge of the bed. Danny reacted the same way, except he yelled a lot louder and made a much louder sound when he hit the ground.

Jazz walked in. "Danny? I thought I heard-" She stopped to look at the scene in front of her. Two shocked, but groggy teens lay on either side of the bed with one arm stretched over the bed, attaching them at the wrist. They each were blushing, bright red. Jazz had to suppress a fit of giggles, but she didn't succeed.

Sam rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool. "Jazz, help us up, or so help me, I'll take a permanent marker to each and every one of your headbands."

Jazz narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"I won't if you help me up."

Jazz groaned and pulled Sam up, consequently pulling Danny up along with her. They refused to meet each other's eyes, looking at the ground and blushing beyond belief.

Jazz grinned. "So, how was it waking up to each other's faces?"

Danny glared at her. "Shut up, Jazz. Can you get mom up here?"

Jazz smiled. "Do you to need supervision to make sure you don't do anything naughty while changing?"

Sam glared at her. "You are sick Jazz."

"That doesn't mean it's not true." Jazz ran out of the room before the two ganged up on her.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Tucker shook his head again. "I just can't believe how funny this is going to be."

"Shut up, Tuck." Sam ignored the looks of passersby. She had had wolf whistles, smart remarks and jokes made about her outfit from the moment she left the Fenton household. Danny had nearly punched the guy who pinched her. Fortunately, Tucker and Sam had been able to restrain him.

"Miss Manson."

Sam rolled her eyes and made a face before turning around to face Mr. Lancer. "Yes, Mr. Lancer." She said in a near growl. She crossed her arms out of habit, but stopped when she realized what an awkward position that would put Danny in.

"Miss Manson, I may be the first to inform you of this, but I'm afraid halter tops are against school dress code."

Sam snapped. "Mr. Lancer, I'm afraid that halter tops and tube tops are the only types of clothing I can physically put on right now. You see this," Sam brandished the hand that connected her to Danny at the wrist. "This will be gone in one week. For one, wee I will be breaking the dress code every single day. As much as I would like to change that fact, I can't. So, I beg of you, Mr. Lancer. Please overlook this infraction until more normal circumstances resume."

Mr. Lancer looked blown away. "Alright, Miss Manson. You lovebirds get off to class. Being attached at the wrist is no excuse for being late."

"We're NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They called after their retreating teacher.

Sighing, they both headed off to their first period class. Only to be yanked back towards each other. Sam groaned. "I have English first and you have Math. Which one do we go to?"

"English, I'm better in English." Danny said wearily. Today was to be one bad shock after another.

Sam nodded and followed him. They trudged side by side when Danny suddenly gasped. Blue mist appeared in front of his mouth. Sam's eyes widened. "Danny." She hissed. "How are you going to fight ghosts with me?"


	4. Fight and Fluff

**Hi, y'all! I know you're pretty mad at me for not updating for a long time, but please…don't kill me.**

**PS My quotes button is not working, so all speaking will be in italics and apostrophes appear with the help of my lovely Word-checker.**

Danny looked down at the cuffs connecting them and swore. Loudly. Sam raised her eyebrows. She did not know Danny even knew Danny knew how to swear.

Danny grabbed her around the waist and flew her up through the building. Though Sam was used to the sensation by now, she had to suppress a scream. He had never flown that quickly before with her.

Danny flew until he was fifteen feet above the school and then he turned around quickly. Sam felt herself grow dizzy and slightly nauseous. This condition was made worse when Danny saw Skulker. _You!_ Danny shouted. He flew towards Skulker and unleashed an ectoplasm blast.

Or at least, tried to. Danny had unfortunately chosen his left hand, which turned out to be the one with the cuff on it. So all he succeeded in doing was dropping Sam, nearly frying her brain and getting dragged down in midair with her. This time Sam did yell.

Skulker laughed uproariously. _Why, if it isn't the whelp and his mate?_

Danny grunted as he pulled Sam up. By twisting her and his arm around, they managed to get in a position with Sam piggy-backing Danny. Furious at this point, Danny yelled, _Look, she's not my girlfriend, mate, lover or…anything else. She's just a friend. What are you doing here anyway?_

Skulker laughed more. _I was here to collect your pelt for my décor, but I think your pretty friends eyeballs will be much more of an improvement. _He began shooting blasts at them rapidly.

She ducked so she would be less of a target. _I don't know whether to be flattered, or grossed out. _Sam said thoughtfully. Then she got an idea. She dug around in her pocket for something, poking Danny in the process.

_What are you doing? _Danny hissed, dodging and ectoplasm net.

_Just fly as close to Skulker as you can. _Sam said, readying her weapon. Danny rolled his eyes, but did so. When they were within three feet of him, Sam unleashed the Fenton cat o'nine tails.

_What is this infernal contraption? _Skulker exclaimed, fighting against the bonds that held him.

_Way to go, Sam! _Danny said, clearly impressed.

Sam smiled, handed him the handle of the weapon and took the Fenton thermos out of her bag. Skulker was in it quickly and they returned to class.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was grumbling. Sam was dragging him away fom his beloved hot food to the salad line. _Danny, there is no way you are getting me to go near that… cooked carcass! _The line almost made him go to the salad bar by free will. Almost.

Tucker was waiting for him at the table. He was holding a sloppy Joe. The smile on his face could not have been bigger.

Danny nearly started crying.

Sam looked at him sympathetically, then dug into her lettuce salad.

Danny tried to grab his fork to eat his own unwanted salad, but he couldn't control it. With the weight of Sam's hand and the heavy plastic cuffs, he just couldn't eat. Danny tried again using his left hand, but he was super clumsy eating with that and couldn't spear a vegetable. Sam took pity on him. _Do you need help?_

Danny gave her Bambi eyes and nodded pathetically. Sam smiled and fed him using her fork. They smiled at each other and blushed before looking away.

Tucker rolled his eyes. _Lovebirds._

_WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!_

**Yes, They are getting along, aren't they. Time to kill the happy in the next chapter.**


End file.
